


【麦藏】一次训练靶场的预谋

by Strangerwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: PWP来看弓道服藏被按在地上摩擦啊就是想开车了
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	【麦藏】一次训练靶场的预谋

麦克雷本来也只是一时兴起向半藏讨教射箭的技巧，那位一向严肃的日本人就这么挑个眉就答应了下来，这就是为什么一个牛仔腰酸背痛地站在训练靶场上，举着一把和自己完全不符的弓射了整整一个下午。而他体贴的男友则在一旁狠戾地用一根箭矢敲着他的腿。

“站姿，右腿太后面了。”

“哦！这可是体罚，我绝对要向温斯顿举报你。”

“是某人说着想学，心思不知道跑到哪里去了，一个下午站姿都如此蹩脚。”

麦克雷把弓箭又重新抬了起来，他确实目的不纯，但他从一开始就知道半藏也没什么好想法。

“那么岛田先生。”被喊到人一顿，望向阴阳怪气的牛仔。“示范一下？”

半藏蹬了他一眼，又似是放弃了一般地叹了口气，接过弓箭娴熟地上弦拉弓，正中靶心，不出所料的完美一击，麦克雷顺势上前捏上弓手完美的腰线，

弓落了地，然后是箭袋，麦克雷看着怀里的人猛地转过身，脖颈一片温热，唇齿间贴上一片柔软，半藏几乎是急切的缠上牛仔的那片淡淡的烟草气息，麦克雷就这么任他掠夺着，他只负责在身前人下意识地向后缩时按上对方的后脑勺，再用力地搅上那软嫩的舌根。

牛仔用不了多久就得到了一个眉眼间雾气迷蒙的半藏。

“你在兴奋。”探进那单薄道服的是麦克雷的金属义肢，他悠悠的划过半藏胸前的那粒茱萸，又大力揉捏起那块胸肌。那本应该很疼，带动着身前人的一阵颤栗，但弓手下身的硬气却毫不保留地暴露了它主人的色情。半藏有点后悔他一本正经地穿着弓道服来训练靶场了，虽然他也没想好好和麦克雷一起练习弓箭，但这让他和身前仍然穿带整齐的牛仔相比简直淫荡的可怕。为了公平，半藏对自己说，他伸手去破坏牛仔身上衣冠楚楚的表象，夸张的金色皮带应声落地，紧接着是拉链声，那根涨的发紫的勃起终于得以暴露在空气中了。

好吧他爱死麦克雷现在的样子了，事实上他什么样子都能让半藏为止痴迷，牛仔专注于自身又隐忍着滴汗的样子简直性感爆棚。

“我要进去了”低沉的嗓音震彻半藏全身，牛仔提枪上阵，任由弓手将自己手臂上抓出一道淤青，他的整根全部末入的时候两人同时发出一声叹息，麦克雷用他带着温度的手沿着半藏敏感的尾椎骨往上轻轻滑动，引出弓手的又几声喘息和逐渐的松弛。

“疼吗？”麦克雷扶着他的腰不敢动作，他一开始确实有些急了，但好在没有弄伤谁。

“有点…”

牛仔就要扶着他把自己退出去。

“就。。艹我，麦克雷，艹我。”

麦克雷愣了愣神，随即干脆松手让半藏直接落在那根硬起上，还没等半藏从这一巨大刺激中缓过来，牛仔提着他的腿就把他按回了地上，那不免有些凉意但费洛蒙让这一切持续升温。麦克雷猛冲了几十个回合就让弓手几乎把魂魄丢了个精光，该死的他真应该看看自己是个什么样子，牛仔愤愤地想着。

半藏看不清麦克雷眼中自己到底是什么样的，事实上他连他的脸都未必能看清，过度的快感让他有些精神恍惚，生理泪水好像有从他的眼角滑落，但他没什么感觉，他唯一能感觉到的是身上人的温度，那份炙热，那根巨大。

他快要到了，麦克雷深知这一点，半藏也知道这一切不可能那么容易结束，牛仔开始放慢他的速度了，他的意识渐渐回笼，以至于他终于能听见麦克雷低沉的嗓音。

“听…半藏，听…”

源氏的镖声，划过空气的声音。这里是训练靶场，谁都能进来。谁都会发现。

“麦克雷，要是你让他发现你就死定了”

显然这样沙哑的嗓子完全构不成什么威胁，麦克雷从来不在乎什么发现不发现的。相反，他更想让源氏能察觉到一些端倪。

但他还有的是机会和时间，麦克雷的金属手臂环着身前人柔软的背，感受着那肌肉因为温度骤降的紧缩又因为强烈快感而变得松软。

“杰西…杰西…嗯…”

穴肉越绞越紧，润滑剂在那被狠狠撞击的边缘打出白白的泡沫，牛仔一声低吼按着弓手的肩，在又一次全根没入后全部射在了套子里。

有些遗憾的是没办法欣赏自己的东西从某处流出来了，麦克雷呼着热气看着同样在高潮余韵里的半藏，忍不住俯身讨了个吻。

“你有带纸巾吗？”

“什么，我找找。”

“啊…我就知道。”

“你拿我披风擦擦”

“麦克雷？！”

“没事，反正都要洗。”

“你简直…”

“不可理喻？”

“不可理喻！”

ps：

清理机器人工作量突然增大究竟为何

日本忍者报道训练靶场遇鬼事件

基地袒胸露乳达人突然改变穿衣风格


End file.
